gtr_r400fandomcom-20200213-history
List of LaserPacific Media Corporation Titles (2002)
Here's the LaserPacific Media Corporation titles: * The Mask (March 26, 1997, Turner Home Entertainment) * Mortal Kombat (March 26, 1997, Turner Home Entertainment) * Se7en (March 26, 1997, Turner Home Entertainment) * The Rock (March 26, 1997, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Grace of My Heart (March 26, 1997, MCA/Universal Home Video) * The Birdcage (March 26, 1997, Warner Home Video) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through The Mists (April 30, 1997, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Daylight (May 10, 1997, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Flash Gordon: Marroned on Mango (May 20, 1997, Image Entertainment) * Beavis and ButtHead: The Final Judgment (July 1, 1997, Time Life Video) * Arthur (July 15, 1997, Turner Home Entertainment, 2-Disc Set) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (July 15, 1997, PolyGram Video, 2-Disc Set) * Jailhouse Rock (September 3, 1997, Warner Home Video) * Viva Las Vegas (September 3, 1997, Warner Home Video) * Liar Liar (September 30, 1997, MCA/Universal Home Video) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry's Best Christmas Suprise Ever (October 7, 1997, PolyGram Video) * Austin Powers (October 21, 1997, Turner Home Entertainment) * The Lost World (November 4, 1997, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (November 10, 1997, Turner Home Entertainment, 2-Disc Set) * Men In Black (November 25, 1997, MCA/Universal Home Video) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (December 9, 1997, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Spawn (December 16, 1997, Turner Home Entertainment) * Leave It To Beaver (January 20, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Arthur (January 20, 1998, Turner Home Entertainment, 2-Disc Set) * Baby Mozart (February 1, 1998, Live Entertainment) * Air Force One (February 10, 1998, Turner Home Entertainment) * The Peacemaker (March 10, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (March 10, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Arthur's First Sleepover (March 31, 1998, Turner Home Entertainment) * The Jackal (April 28, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * MouseHunt (May 5, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Amistad (June 30, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Here Come the Teletubbies (June 30, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Dark City (July 28, 1998, Turner Home Entertainment) * Blues Brothers 2000 (August 24, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * An American Tail Double Feature (August 11, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * The Apostle (August 18, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Dance with the Teletubbies (September 2, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Blue's Room: The First Episode (September 2, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Paulie (September 29, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Lost in Space (October 6, 1998, New Line Home Video) * Cats (October 27, 1998, PolyGram Video) * Barney (November 3, 1998, PolyGram Video, 2-Disc Set) * Beethoven's 2nd (November 10, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * Small Soldiers (November 10, 1998, MCA/Universal Home Video) * The Land Before Time 6: Secret of Saurus Rock (December 1, 1998, Universal Studios Home Video) * Blade (December 22, 1998, New Line Home Video) * BASEketball (December 29, 1998, Universal Studios Home Video) * The Nutty Professor (December 29, 1998, Universal Studios Home Video) * Out of Sight (January 5, 1999, Universal Studios Home Video) * The Little Rascals (January 5, 1999, Universal Studios Home Video) * Sesame Street: Food Songs (January 12, 1999, Pioneer Entertainment) * Rush Hour (January 26, 1999, New Line Home Video) * Antz (February 9, 1999, DreamWorks Home Entertainment) * Child's Play 2 (March 16, 1999, MGM Home Entertainment) * Bride of Chucky (March 23, 1999, Universal Studios Home Video) * The Corruptor (July 20, 1999, New Line Home Video) * EDtv (August 17, 1999, Universal Studios Home Video) * Cookie's Fortune (September 14, 1999, USA Home Entertainment) * The Prince of Egypt (September 14, 1999, DreamWorks Home Entertainment) * The Dark Half (September 28, 1999, MGM Home Entertainment) * Sesame Street: Do The Alphabet (November 9, 1999, Pioneer Entertainment) * Austin Powers 2: The Spy Who Shagged Me (November 16, 1999, New Line Home Video) * Star Wars: Ep. 1: Phantom Menace (April 4, 2000, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) * Sleepy Hollow (May 23, 2000, Universal Studios Home Video) * Boiler Room (July 11, 2000, New Line Home Video) * Ride with the Devil (July 18, 2000, Universal Studios Home Video) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (July 25, 2000, Universal Studios Home Video) * October Sky (July 27, 2000, Universal Studios Home Video) * Final Destination (September 26, 2000, New Line Home Video) * The X-Files: Season 2 (November 28, 2000, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) * The Cell (December 12, 2000, New Line Home Video)